nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Jean Rochefort
Jean Rochefort est un acteur français né le 29 avril 1930 à Dinan (Côtes-d'Armor). Biographie Il a 19 ans quand il entre au Centre d'Art dramatique de la rue Blanche à Paris. Plus tard il rejoint le Conservatoire national. Après son service national en 1953, il travaille avec la Compagnie Grenier Hussenot comme acteur de théâtre durant sept années. Il y est remarqué pour son aisance pour jouer tant le drame que la comédie. Il devient alors un acteur de télévision et de cinéma, et même le réalisateur de plusieurs films. En 1960 il épouse Alexandra Moscwa, dont il a eu deux enfants : une fille, Marie (1962), et un garçon, Julien (1965). Il aura par la suite trois autres enfants : Pierre (avec Nicole Garcia), Clémence et Louise. À la trentaine, au cours du tournage de Cartouche en 1960, il découvre sa passion des chevaux et de l'équitation. Il est depuis lors devenu éleveur de chevaux et possède maintenant Le Haras de Villequoy. Son succès dans Cartouche (1961), puis Les Tribulations d'un Chinois en Chine (1965) le fait remarquer pour le tournage de plusieurs épisodes de la célèbre série de cinéma maintes fois rediffusée à la télévision Angélique marquise des anges (1964-1965). Au cinéma, il réalise deux courts-métrages documentaires, Rosine en 1973, qui suit les épreuves d'équitation d'une jeune cavalière à Coëtquidan et T'es fou Marcel ? - Hommage irrespectueux comme tous les hommages en 1974, portrait du comédien Marcel Dalio. Sa personnalité le conduit à jouer dans de nombreuses comédies célèbres, dont les diptyques du Grand Blond avec une chaussure noire (1972-1974) et d'Un éléphant ça trompe énormément (1976-77), La Grande cuisine (1978). Mais il excelle également dans les rôles dramatiques, grâce auxquels il a obtenu deux Césars. Il porte également sa voix dans le doublage en français de nombreux films de cinéma ou d'animation. Il a également présenté Les Aventures de Winnie l'ourson dans l'émission Le Disney Channel sur FR3 entre 1985 et 1988. Sa passion équestre l'a amené à devenir également consultant pour France Télévision, pour qui il a commenté diverses épreuves sportives, dont celles des jeux Olympiques d'été de 2004, ainsi que la cérémonie d'ouverture. En 2006 il a participé au clip de Vincent Delerm Sous les avalanches. Il s'engage dans le combat des enfants de Don Quichotte en faveur des sdf. En 2007, il joue avec son fils Julien Rochefort dans un téléfilm adapté d'un conte de Maupassant Hautot père et fils. Récompenses * César 1976 du Meilleur second rôle masculin dans Que la fête commence * César du meilleur acteur dans Le Crabe-tambour en 1978 * César 1999 pour l’ensemble de sa carrière Filmographie Acteur *1955 : Rencontre à Paris de Georges Lampin : l’interne *1958 : Une balle dans le canon de Charles Gérard et Michel Deville *1959 : Vingt mille lieues sur la terre (Léon Garros ishchet duga) de Marcello Pagliero : Fernand (film sorti en 1961) *1960 : Le Capitaine Fracasse de Pierre Gaspard-Huit : Malartic *1961 : Le soleil dans l'œil de Jacques Bourdon *1961 : Cartouche de Philippe de Broca : La Taupe *1962 : Le Masque de fer d'Henri Decoin : Lastreaumont *1962 : Fort du fou de Léo Joannon : Hérange *1963 : Symphonie pour un massacre de Jacques Deray : Jabeke *1963 : La Porteuse de pain de Maurice Cloche : Ovide Soliveau *1963 : Du grabuge chez les veuves de Jacques Poitrenaud : Inspecteur Laforêt *1963 : La foire aux cancres de Louis Daquin : le père de Didier *1964 : Les Pieds Nickelés de Jean-Claude Chambon : Croquignol *1964 : Les Barbouzes de Georges Lautner : narrateur *1964 : Angélique marquise des anges de Bernard Borderie : Desgrez *1964 : Merveilleuse Angélique de Bernard Borderie : Desgrez *1964 : Ah ! Les Belles familles / Le Belle Famiglie, (sketche Amare è un po' morire) d'Ugo Gregoretti : Le marquis Osvaldo *1965 : Les Tribulations d'un Chinois en Chine de Philippe de Broca : Léon *1965 : Le Dimanche de la vie de Jean Herman : le capitaine Bordeille *1965 : Angélique et le Roy de Bernard Borderie: Desgrez *1965 : Qui êtes-vous, Polly Maggoo ? de William Klein : Grégoire Pecque *1966 : À cœur joie de Serge Bourguignon : Philippe *1967 : Ne jouez pas avec les martiens d'Henri Lanoë : René Mastier *1967 : Pour un amour lointain d'Edmond Séchan : Guillaume *1968 : Le Diable par la queue de Philippe de Broca : le comte Georges *1969 : Le Temps de mourir d'André Farwagi : Hervé Breton *1970 : La Liberté en croupe d'Édouard Molinaro : Moss *1970 : Céleste de Michel Gast : Georges Cazenave *1971 : L'Œuf de Jean Herman : Victor, Jules, André Dugommier *1972 : Le Grand Blond avec une chaussure noire d'Yves Robert : colonel Louis, Marie, Alphonse Toulouse *1972 : Les Feux de la Chandeleur de Serge Korber : Alexandre Boursault *1972 : L'Héritier de Philippe Labro : André Berthier, dit « le nonce » *1972 : Le Complot de René Gainville : Dominique *1973 : Bel ordure de Jean Marboeuf : l’inspecteur *1973 : Salut l'artiste d'Yves Robert : Clément *1973 : L'Homme aux nerfs d'acier (Dio, sei proprio un padreterno !) de Michele Lupo : Louis Annunziata *1973 : Comment réussir quand on est con et pleurnichard de Michel Audiard : Foisnard *1973 : L'Horloger de Saint-Paul de Bertrand Tavernier : inspecteur Guilboud *1974 : Le Retour du Grand Blond d'Yves Robert : colonel Louis, Marie, Alphonse Toulouse *1974 : Le Fantôme de la liberté de Luis Buñuel : Legendre *1974 : Isabelle devant le désir de Jean-Pierre Berckmans : M. Vaudois *1974 : Mon dieu comment suis-je tombée si bas ? (Mio Dio come sono caduta in basso !) de Luigi Comencini : baronne Henri de Sarcey *1974 : Que la fête commence de Bertrand Tavernier : l’abbé Dubois *1974 : Les Innocents aux mains sales de Claude Chabrol : Me Albert Légal *1975 : Un divorce heureux (En Lykkelig skilsmisse) : Jean-Baptiste Morin *1975 : Les Vécés étaient fermés de l'intérieur de Patrice Leconte : Le commissaire Pichard *1975 : Les Magiciens de Claude Chabrol : Édouard *1975 : Calmos de Bertrand Blier : Albert *1976 : Le Diable dans la boîte de Pierre Lary : Alain Brissot *1976 : Un éléphant ça trompe énormément d'Yves Robert : Étienne Dorsay *1977 : Le Crabe-tambour de Pierre Schoendoerffer : Le commandant *1977 : Nous irons tous au paradis d'Yves Robert : Étienne Dorsay *1977 : La Grande cuisine (Who Is Killing The Great Chefs of Europe?) de Ted Kotcheff : Auguste Grandvilliers *1978 : Le Cavaleur de Philippe de Broca : Édouard Choiseul *1978 : Grandison de Joachim Kurz : Carl Grandison (inédit en France) *1978 : French postcards de William Huyck : M. Tessier *1979 : Courage, fuyons d'Yves Robert : Martin Belhomme/Adrien Belhomme *1979 : Chère Inconnue de Moshé Mizrahi : Gilles Martin *1980 : Je hais les blondes (Odio le bionde) de Giorgio Capitani : Donald Rose *1980 : Un étrange voyage d'Alain Cavalier : Pierre *1981 : Il faut tuer Birgit Haas de Laurent Heynemann : Charles-Philippe Bauman *1981 : L'Indiscrétion de Pierre Lary : Alain Tescique *1982 : Le Grand Frère de Francis Girod : Charles-Henri Rossi *1982 : Un dimanche de flic de Michel Vianey : Rupert *1983 : L'Ami de Vincent de Pierre Granier-Deferre : Vincent Lamarre *1984 : Frankenstein 90 d'Alain Jessua : Victor Frankenstein *1984 : Réveillon chez Bob de Denys Granier-Deferre : Louis Alban *1985 : David, Thomas et les autres de Laszlo Szabo : M. Louis *1985 : 15 août court-métrage de Nicole Garcia *1985 : La Galette du roi de Jean-Michel Ribes : Arnold III *1986 : Tandem de Patrice Leconte : Michel Marteau dit Michel Mortez *1987 : Le Moustachu de Dominique Chaussois : le capitaine Duroc *1987 : Mes quarante premières années (I miei primi quarant'anni) de Carlo Vanzina : Principe Riccio *1989 : Je suis le seigneur du château de Régis Wargnier : Monsieur Bréaud *1990 : Le Mari de la coiffeuse de Patrice Leconte : Antoine *1990 : Le Château de ma mère d'Yves Robert : Lois de Monmajour/Adolphe Cassignol *1991 : Amoureux fou de Robert Ménard : Rudolph *1992 : Le Bal des casse-pieds d'Yves Robert : Henri Sauveur *1992 : Le Long Hiver (El largo invierno) de Jaime Camino : Jordi Casals (inédit en France) *1992 : Le Visionarium de Jeff Blyth : Louis XV *1992 : L'Atlantide de Bob Swaim : Le Meige *1993 : Tango de Patrice Leconte : Bellhop *1993 : Cible émouvante de Pierre Salvadori : Victor Meynard *1993 : Tombés du ciel de Philippe Lioret : Arturo Conti *1994 : Et ensuite, le feu de Fabio Carpi : Amedeo *1994 : Prêt-à-Porter de Robert Altman : inspecteur Tantpis *1995 : Tom est tout seul de Fabien Onteniente : Jean-Pierre *1995 : Même heure, l'année prochaine de Gianfrancesco Lazotti : Raffaele *1996 : Palace de Joan Gràcia, Paco Mir et Carles Sans : Thomas Fausto *1996 : Les Grands Ducs de Patrice Leconte : Eddie Carpentier *1996 : Ridicule de Patrice Leconte : le marquis de Bellegarde *1996 : Never Ever de Charles Finch : Gérard Panier *1998 : Le Serpent a mangé la grenouille de Alain Guesnier : Monsieur Moreau *1998 : Le vent en emporte autant de Alejandro Agresti : Edgard Wexley *1998 : In and out of fashion de William Klein : Images d'archives *1999 : Rembrandt de Charles Matton : Nicolaes Tulp *2000 : À propos de Buñuel de José Luis Lopez Linares et Javier Rioyo *2001 : La Vie sans secret de Walter Nions *2001 : ''Le Placard de Francis Veber : Kopel, le directeur de l'usine *2001 : Lost in la Mancha de Keith Fulton : Don Quixote *2001 : Honolulu Baby de Maurizio Nichetti : Cri Cri *2002 : L'Homme du train de Patrice Leconte : Monsieur Manesquier *2002 : Blanche de Bernie Bonvoisin : Mazarin *2003 : Barracuda de Philippe Haim : Monsieur Clément *2003 : Les Clefs de bagnole de Laurent Baffie : un comédien qui refuse de tourner avec Laurent (simple apparition) *2004 : RRRrrrr !!! de Alain Chabat : Lucie *2005 : Akoibon de Édouard Baer : Chris Barnes *2005 : L'Enfer de Danis Tanović : Louis *2006 : Ne le dis à personne de Guillaume Canet : Gilbert Neuville *2006 : Désaccord parfait de Antoine de Caunes : Louis Ruinard *2006 : Les Vacances de Mr. Bean de Steve Bendelack avec Rowan Atkinson : le maître d'hôtel *2007 : J'ai toujours rêvé d'être un gangster de Samuel Benchetrit *2007 : La Clé de Guillaume Nicloux *2008 : Agathe Cléry (en production) Réalisation * 1973 : ''Rosine - court-métrage (+ scénariste et acteur) * 1974 : T'es fou Marcel... - court-métrage, avec Marcel Dalio et Jean-Paul Belmondo en autres. * 1982 : Emmenez-moi au théâtre : L'étrangleur s'excite (TV) (stage director) * 2008 : ''Instants fragiles (en pré-production) Télévision * 1957 : Fiancés du paradis * 1958 : Monsieur de Saint-Germain * 1958 : La Dame de pique * 1958 : La Caméra explore le temps : La Mort de Marie-Antoinette * 1961 : La Caméra explore le temps : Les Templiers * 1961 : Loin de Rueil * 1961 : Le Mariage de Figaro; d'après Beaumarchais * 1962 : La Lettre dans un taxi de Pierre Badel * 1962 : La nuit des rois de Claude Barma * 1963 : Le Scieur de long * 1965 : Genousie * 1965 : Le Naïf amoureux * 1967 : Le lapin de Noël de Roland Topor * 1968 : Le Pain de ménage * 1971 : Le Misanthrope * 1981 : Le Petit Mitchell illustré * 1983 : Le Scénario défendu de Michel Mitrani : Antoine Rossi * 1983 : Les chiens de Jérusalem de Fabio Carpi : Nicodème * 1984 : Œdipious Rex * 1985 : L'Énigme blanche de Peter Kassovitz : Henri * 1988 : Guerra di spie de Duccio Tessari (feuilleton TV) * 1988 : Sueurs froides de Alain Bonnot et Josée Dayan : Arnaud Delamarre (série TV) * 1990 : Ne m'oubliez pas : hommage à Bernard Blier (documentaire) * 1990 : La Seconde de Christopher Frank : Farou * 1995-2001 : Les Bœuf-carottes : Commissaire Antoine Venturi (série TV) * 1996 : Belmondo, le magnifique (documentaire) : participation de Jean Rochefort * 1997 : Clara et son juge de Joël Santoni : le juge Larcher * 1998 : Le Comte de Monte-Cristo de Josée Dayan : Fernand Mondego (feuilleton TV) * 2000 : Delphine Seyrig : portrait d'une comète documentaire : participation de l'acteur * 2002 : Saint-Germain ou la négociation de Gérard Corbiau : Henri de Malassise * 2004 : Frankenstein de Kevin Connor : un homme aveugle jouant du violon (feuilleton TV) * 2006 : Chez Maupassant : Hautot père et fils de Marc Rivière : Hautot père * 2007 : In the Tracks of Maurice Jarre (documentaire) : participation de l'acteur * 2007 : Heureux ? de Karl More : L'interprète des sketchs de Fernand Raynaud (Enregistrement du spectacle de Jean Rochefort et Bruno Fontaine, à la Comédie des Champs-Elysées, à Paris, en 2004) Voxographie Cinéma * 1971 : Les Malheurs d'Alfred ou Les Malheurs d'Alfred ou après la pluie... le mauvais temps de Pierre Richard * 1995 : Les Affinités électives (affinita elective) de Vittorio Taviani et Paolo Taviani : voix du récitant * 1998 : Dr. Dolittle : le tigre (voix française) * 2003 : Il était une fois Jean-Sébastien Bach de Jean-Louis Guillermou : le narrateur * 2003 : Fanfan la Tulipe de Gérard Krawczyk : voix du récitant * 2004 : Les Dalton de Philippe Haïm : la voix de Jolly Jumper * 2004 : La Dernière minute de Nicolas Salis (court-métrage d'animation) * 2005 : Robots de Chris Wedge et Carlos Saldanha : Bigweld * 2005 : De Gaulle intime : narrateur du documentaire Télévivion * 1978 : Encyclopédie audiovisuelle du cinéma (TV) : narrateur * 1985 : Les Aventures de Winnie l'ourson : (série TV), doublage * 2002 : Nosferatu de Philippe Druillet : Nosferatu (téléfilm) * 2004 : Le Clan des rois de John Downer : Eddie (téléfilm) * 2004 : Les Bottes de Renaud Bertrand : voix du récitant * 2004 : Pride (TV) : la voix française d'Eddie Catégorie:Acteur français Catégorie:Réalisateur français Catégorie:Naissance en 1930 de:Jean Rochefort en:Jean Rochefort From Film Wiki, a Wikia wiki.